Sakura's Inner Strength
by Sakuraangel1327
Summary: Sakura's finally found a way to be as strong as her teammates, but what she didn't know was that it came at a price. A very hefty price, and its a price she has to pay when an old enemy of hers returns for revenge. This is one fight she won't win...
1. Chapter 1

Sakura's Inner Strength

Chapter One

"Morning Sasuke-kun" yawned Sakura as she turned over to find Sasuke half smiling, half smirking at her.

"What?" She asked realising he was staring at something. "Yahhh!" She screamed whilst blushing as she figured out what he was staring at. The blanket had risen up as well as her short nightgown, exposing her pink skimpy underwear. "Pervert" She muttered as she yanked the blanket up.

"Hn. Only when it comes to you" he said still smirking, "by the way, Tsunade wishes to talk to you. She said it was about training on the new technique. What new technique?" he frowned down at her.

"Err, nothing" she panicked "Gotta go" she jumped up and ran to the bathroom.

'_HOW COULD TSUNADE MAKE IT SO OBVIOUS?' _her Inner cried _'I'M GONNA PUMMEL HER!'_

Sakura just sighed and rubbed her forehead. Her Inner had been getting restless now that there was a chance that she could be released for a certain amount of time.

_1 week ago_

"_Sakura, you know how you were telling me about your inner personality?" Tsunade pulled out an ancient scroll._

"_I think I maybe found a jutsu that will release her"_

"_Really?" Sakura jumped up smiling brightly. "So that means I'll be stronger?"_

"_Yes Sakura but," Tsunade quickly added as her student was about to do the happy dance "you will need a lot of strength and perfect chakra control, which you already have both" she gets up and stands before her student._

"_It will take a lot of chakra to release her and once you get close to your limit you'll need to seal her back up which won't take as much as she should co-operate considering what happens to you happens to her"_

"_When do we start?" Sakura jumps up with joy_

"_Cha!" Inner Sakura screams._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Did you hear about Sakura learning a new technique dobe?" asked Sasuke to Naruto that same day. They were at the Ramen stand.

"Yeah, Ino mentioned something about all the time Sakura spends with Tsunade baa-chan. I mean she has been spending a lot more time then usual with her, don't you think teme?" Naruto slurped up the last bit of his fifth bowl of ramen.

"Hn" Sasuke pondered on his thoughts for a while. '_What are they doing during that time though?_'

"Come on teme, we said we'd meet Kakashi-sensei at the spa for 'men time' " Naruto made comma marks in the air at 'men time' "I bet he just wants to perv on the ladies next door and asked us along to get him out of trouble" Sasuke smirked at the last sentence Naruto made.

"I wonder what excuse he has up his sleeve this time for being late." Naruto ponders silently as they made their way towards the bath house.

"Hn" Sasuke was still thinking about what Sakura's new technique could be.

"RELEASE OF INNER SAKURA!" Sakura focused all of her chakra to her mind and then from her head, flowed down her body until it reached her toes.

"I think you got it Sakura" said Tsunade as she walked calmly over to her student but inside you was bubbling with excitement at the idea of _her _student being as strong as her teams' students.

"Cha!" that was all it took for Tsunade to fall to her knees and thank the gods for such a strong willed student like herself.

"Tsunade-sama, we did it, I'm free." Inner Sakura had taken over Sakura's body - not all of it, but half - and written on Sakura's forehead in black hiragana was 'Inner'. Black streaks flowed from the roots of her head. Sakuras' eyes had turned black as well as Sakura's chakra supply getting almost tripled.

"Thank god, after all this time, we have released her. Now Sakura how do you feel?"

"We feel great, we're thankful I'm not taking over all of her body. We each share half of the body, does that mean she's controlling and I'm the power?" Inner Sakura was getting a bit impatient.

"Exactly, but you will both have control at some point in a fight. If you are extremely mad, then I am sorry but now that you have been released once, you will undoubtedly get released without meaning to. In this time your Inner personality will have control, but when Sakura does it on purpose then she will have control, and the Inner personality will just be helping with her immense power and concentration. All in all, in every fight you will have to work together to get the best results." Tsunade walked over to them/her, "Now Sakura, can you return so you can help me prepare for the upcoming annual Konoha festival and ball?"

"Umm, yeah sure." Sakura put her hands into a position so one hand was flat facing upwards the other had two fingers pointing towards the palm. She focused her chakra to her mind again and whispered "Seal Inner Sakura".

"Now come on, let's get you a drink to celebrate before we start the paperwork" Tsunade looked kind of sheepish as she said the last bit.

"Yeah right sensei; you just don't wanna do the paperwork." Sakura laughed and followed her sensei into the Hokage's building. They were training in the Hokage's personal training area, where Sakura usually trains.

'Soon Sakura, soon you'll find out the meaning of this festival and you and your team will be ecstatic' Tsunade thought to herself with an evil smile.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"TSUNADE – SAMA. GET THAT THING AWAY FROM ME!" Sakura's scream could be heard from miles around as she crashed through the door of Tsunade's office.

"But Sakura, I'm just trying to make your's and Sasuke's love life better." The drunken Tsunade started running after her.

"Our love life is fine thankyou, we don't need THAT." Sakura started sprinting harder down the halls of the Hokage's building.

"Sakura don't be ridiculous, give him a treat." Tsunade said waving around a skimpy police uniform with a matching hat. (By the way, it's the uniform you by to turn on boys, not the real police officer uniform)

"SHIZUNE! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU? TSUNADE – SAMA'S DRUNK AND IS TRYING TO GET ME IN A SKIMPY UNIFORM TO TURN SASUKE ON" Sakura screams as she grabs a door frame to turn quicker without going sprawling on the floor.

"Err, Sakura – chan I am here" Shizune scuffs into the room as Sakura jumps behind her and Tsunade comes galloping in.

"SAVE MEEEE!" yells a harassed Sakura with hair sticking up everywhere as Tsunade advances on her.

"There there Sakura. Now Tsunade – chan, I told you not to buy more sake after I had confiscated your previous collection." Shizune shakes her head as she wags her finger back and forth.

"But we had to celebrate Sakura's completion of the jutsu" whined an _extremely_ drunk Hokage.

"You said one drink, not a whole bottle plus more" muttered Sakura as she started crawling away.

"I heard that Sakura." Tsunade says as she sways from side to side. "I was just so happy for you. And me of course, because I caught up to Jiriaya and Orochimaru, my old team mates."

"I knew it." whispered Sakura as she nearly made it out the door before a shoe gets thrown at her head.

"SAKURA HARUNO YOU LISTEN TO ME AND YOU LISTEN GOOD. I did not do it for me, I did it for you so you could catch up to your team mates and be the strongest kunoichi in Konoha. It just so happens that I get the credit, but it should go to you entirely. You worked so hard, being hospitalised regular. There was even a chance you would lose your sanity because of the strain on your mind, buy you continued at it. You now have as much Chakra as both your team mates. You will make Konoha proud." Tsunade spoke, the last bit so heart felt that Sakura started to cry and got up from the floor to hug her teacher.

"Now now Sakura I may be drunk but I still have the sense to not h- " Tsunade's last word was cut off as Sakura pulled her into a hug, sobbing into her jacket.

"You've been like the mother I never had Tsunade – sama, I can't thank you enough for all you've done. I mean it." Sakura quietened down as Tsunade patted her on the back.

"Now toughen up Sakura, go hang out with Ino or something, get her from the hospital, her shift is nearly finished anyway, and go shopping. The ball is in a week, so go buy a dress before I tell everyone else and they crowd in and get their dresses. Off you go now before I start getting emotional too." Tsunade says this as she wipes tears from her own eyes and pushes Sakura away gently.

"Yes Tsunade – sama, and thank you" Sakura makes a certain hand seal and in a flurry of pink cherry blossoms she's gone.

"Tsunade – chan, I think you just ruined your reputation." says Shizune as she walks towards Tsunade.

"It was worth it" was all she said as she tipped over sideways and fell unconscious.

"I bet she did that so she wouldn't have to do any paperwork and left for me to do." Shizune muttered as she called two guards to help her get the Hokage to her quarters.

"Ino-piggg!" called Sakura as she walked down the hospital towards the lounge.

"What forehead-girl?" asks Ino as she pops her head out of the room.

"Let's go shopping"

"Are you kidding me? What for?" Ino stepped out of the room and shut the door on eavesdroppers.

"Tsunade – sama told me that there is a ball coming up. The annual Konoha ball. So I thought that we could get our dresses before anyone else." Sakura says as she looks excitedly at Ino.

"Well why didn't you say so?" Ino runs past a sweatdropping Sakura.

"Come on hurry up forehead-girl" she yells over shoulder.

"Same old Ino-pig" mutters Sakura as she follows her friend out.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: for those who don't know what colour amethyst is, it's purple.**

**Chapter Four**

"Come on forehead-girl, just one more shop" Ino was dragging Sakura down the street towards the only shop they hadn't visited yet.

"It's hopeless Ino-pig, there just isn't a dress out there for me" Sakura, looking depressed, dug her heels in. They had been in 15 clothing shops, with none having the dream dress Sakura wants. Ino had found her ball dream dress in the last shop. It was a beautiful plain dress that went to her knees. It was the same baby blue colour as her eyes and showed off her cleavage. It had a matching shawl, but Ino, not being the shawl type, didn't want it. She also bought a choker that was the same coloured material as her dress and it had a beautiful amethyst coloured gem pendent. She also bought a bracelet, that came with matching studs, with beads the colour of amethysts and amethyst coloured high heeled platforms. Sakura had 'oohed' and 'ahhed' and said things like 'Sai's gonna love you in that' (even though they aren't together yet, but Ino likes him) for some time, commenting on how beautiful Ino looked in it while thinking to herself 'I wonder if I'm going to find a dress like that'.

"_Move your ass Sakura, we ain't given' up yet" _Inner Sakura said, well actually yelled, in her head.

"Fine, Fine" muttered Sakura.

"Who you talking to Sak?" asked Ino as she shoved her friend through the door of the last clothing shop called 'Young and Flirtatious'.

"My Inner personality, she's gotten kind of annoying since she found out she could be released from time to time" Sakura huffed as she looked around, nearly in tears that she wouldn't look nice for her 'Sasuke-kun'.

"Really? Jeez, I'm really jealous. People are going to remember your face and name no worries from now on, and most people just look through me if they aren't horny old farts who haven't gotten laid in years." Ino looked around at Sakura seriously. It was true though, lots of guys always wolf whistled at her and Sakura because they were the most beautiful females in the whole of the village. Sakura especially since her forehead was now normal size, having grown into it from age. And even though they were both 18 now, and Sakura no longer had a different sized forehead, they both still called each other their childhood nicknames. "You are gonna be famous when everyone finds out. Little forehead-girl, the weakest in team 7, the Hokage's apprentice," as Sakura cracks her knuckles, Ino quickly adds "she surpasses them all; her mentor: the powerful Hokage, her boyfriend: the last avenging Uchiha, her best guy friend: the demon Kyuubi container, her best girlfriend: the beautiful Ino," as soon as those words came out of her mouth, Sakura had a giggle fit, but Ino continued showing know sign that she had heard her except for her forehead creasing "and her old sensei: the perverted copy ninja. She is super strong, being able to break skulls with just a flick of her finger to the persons head, the best medic in Konoha and one of the two most beautiful women in Konoha. AND now she has the ability to surpass all those who didn't believe in her, all those who thought of her as the one who held her team down. Jeez Sak, you're going to go down in history as the most powerful Kunoichi. You have the best Chakra control in Konoha and have put that to your advantage for releasing your Inner, who gives you the ability of; having more power than Sasuke-kun, more Chakra then Naruto, more strength than Tsunade-sama, and more knowledge than Kakashi. Wow, I mean wow. Team 7 is about to become legendary, there aren't gonna be a village in the whole of Japan who won't know your names. And for that, lots of people will want you dead, but you stay strong-willed and have your friends by your side, you'll be great. Actually scratch that, you'll be awesome." Ino hugs her friends tightly as she digests everything her rival/best friend had just said.

"Well, when you put it that way, people are going to think you are a nutter" Sakura laughs as tears fill her eyes, listening to her friends words that only come once in a blue moon, but when they do come, she knows that Ino cares as much for her as she would a sister, vice versa too. But sometimes you've just gotta let the other person know how you feel to make sure they feel appreciated.

"Not when I have proof, not when we SHOW them proof. Come on Sak, how many people thought you'd break under the pressure of being in a team where every single one of them is famous. The copy nin, the avenger and the demon. Yet you held your head high and ignored them, now you are just as strong as them normally, but when you release your inner, you are just as strong as Sasuke-kun with the curse mark released and Naruto with the power of the Kyuubi. Sakura I gotta hand it to you, the bud has now bloomed" as Ino said that last sentence, Sakura threw herself on her, bawling her eyes out on her shoulder.

"Ino, oh Ino thank you, thank you. But, I think you over did it a bit. People are staring" Sakura had finally calmed down after a few minutes and managed to gasp out those sentences.

"Pfft! Let them stare. And Sakura I know for certain that I didn't exaggerate any of that, you're just too modest to say any of that, so me, being your rival/best friend, can say it for you" Ino beamed at her through her own tears of joy.

'Thank you Ino, you don't know how much that meant to me, how much you mean to me. Thank you' Sakura thought to herself and nearly missed Ino's next sentence.

"Hey! HEY! Forehead – girl, what the HELL did you do to my best top? This is expensive you know" Ino had to say something normal for them before she herself broke down and cried.

"Pfft! That may be expensive Ino-pig, but it looks down right ugly on you" Sakura said as she turned away, arms crossed, wiping her eyes happily.

"Hey forehead-girl, what are you calling ugly?" Ino asked as she laughed, pushing her friend towards the back of the shop, where the formal dresses were. "Come on girl, even if it's the last thing I do, I am gonna find you a dress that'll make Sasuke-kun drool because that is my mission, and I don't give up on missions easily."

"Fine Ino-pig Fine" laughs Sakura. She starts looking through the racks as, unknown to her, eyes follow her every move. And those eyes belonged to a girl who had heard every word the two women had exchanged.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

"OH MY FUCKING GOD!" Sakura's yell was heard throughout the whole of Konoha. The boys, who at that moment were running from several pissed off ladies with their old sensei Kakashi, looked at each other at the same time and thought 'Sakura'.

"Sakura calm down" Ino fretted while Sakura sprinted past her towards the change rooms, a dress in her arms.

"I can't, I can't! Look, LOOK! I found my dream dress. I FOUND IT!" Sakura practically ripped the curtain off of its hooks in haste as she dashed into the change rooms.

'Jeez, well at least we found her a dress' thought Ino, sweatdropping.

5 minutes later Sakura came bouncing out gracefully in a beautiful ruby red dress that only had one strap (actually a part of the dress material (as in not separate)), slanted from the right side of the dress under the armpit to the top of the left shoulder. That was all that was holding ti up. The material also slants diagonally down, with the longest side reaching her ankles on the right side, and the shortest side reaching just above her knees on the left side.

"Oh my god" Ino whispered when she saw Sakura. Boys were pressing themselves up against the glass shop windows to get a better view of Sakura in her beauty. "Excuse me?" asked Ino as she saw the boys, "GET THE FUCK OUTER HERE!" with that last scream from the blonde, the boys scampered off, but not before some pulled out their camera's and took some snap shots of the two. "Jesus, they just don't know when to quit" muttered Ino as she turned her gaze back to Sakura, "wait right here Sak while I get you some shoes."

"Umm, ok" Sakura said awkwardly as Ino scampered off fast, creating a dust cloud in her trail.

'She sure is eager' thought Sakura as her Inner agreed.

About three minutes later, Ino came bounding back with a dark blue box in her arms.

"Try these on forehead-girl" Ino showed her what was in the box.

"Wow" gasped Sakura as she saw the pair of ruby red high heeled shoes that were the exact same colour as her dress. They had a strap each around the ankles holding them in place, and another strap each around the toe, stopping them from moving.

"They're beautiful, I just don't know about the height though" Sakura bit her bottom lip as she picked the shoes up.

"Don't be silly! They're the perfect height, now you don't need to worry about looking up to Sasuke-kun, Naruto and most of the guys in Konoha" Ino said grinning as she helped Sakura put them on.

'I suppose you're right Ino-pig' thought Sakura as she remembered all the times she had to look up at people, making her look insignificant even though she is stronger than most, if not all, of the people in Konoha and all the other villages.

"Aww, you look beautiful" cooed Ino as Sakura stood up. "Hmm, now for jewellery, right this way to the jewellery section madam" Sakura followed Ino to the rows and rows of necklaces all the way through to Tiara's.

"Oh, these would look perfect" Ino exclaimed as she picked up two matching thick silver armlets (A/N those who do not know what armlets are, they are thick bracelets that clip onto your arm near the shoulder). As Ino clipped them on for her, Sakura looked at a necklace with matching studs.

"Oh, wow Ino, how do I look?" Sakura asked as she held the necklace to her neck with one hand, and with the other she held one of the studs to her ear.

"Great! Awesome! Beautiful and Gorgeous and…" As Ino listed how Sakura looked, she took a little look see at herself in the mirror and her Inner screamed with joy.

"_We look awesome_" for once Sakura had to agree with her Inner, they looked awesome. The necklace was a choker with the same coloured red material as her dress with a diamond shaped silver gem pendent. The studs were the same as the pendant, silver diamond shaped gems.

"Come on forehead-girl, let's go pay" and with that, Sakura took off to change in the change rooms.

1 hour later they were both walking down the street, 2 bags each (1 was for the jewellery and 1 had the dress in it) and a box each (shoes). Both of their bags were in one hand and the shoebox was under the other arm.

"I can't believe that clerk had the nerve to reach across the counter and fondle with you" screamed Sakura to Ino, scaring some poor passer-bys.

"I know. I feel so dirty" exclaimed Ino angrily. Her hold on the bag handles was deadly.

"Well, for some reason I don't think he's gonna be fondling anyone any time soon, what with all his fingers broken curtesy of me, and a broken jaw curtesy of you Ino" Sakura laughed.

"Yeah, I gotta admit I felt better after that" Ino laughed too as they kept walking. Suddenly out of no where a hand reached out and grabbed Sakura's bags, and Sakura, who wasn't paying attention, let them slip through her fingers accidentally.

"Hey, come back here you thief!" Sakura screamed, throwing her box at Ino and chasing the figure who stole her bags.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

"Hey you, I said stop!" yelled a pissed off, pink-haired kunoichi as she raced through the streets of Konoha chasing after a cloaked figure. "I want my bags back you asshole!" she screamed as she slowly gained on the thief.

"You get him billboard – brow" yelled a rapidly fading Ino. Having to carry both Sakura's shoebox and her own luggage while running was taking its toll on her as she tried to catch up to the very, emphasise on very, angry Kunoichi. So the chase continued…

"Excuse me, sorry, coming through" apologized a sweating Ino as she finally caught up to her rival, who was at that moment strangling a no longer cloaked Chuunin.

"Konohamaru, what the HELL do you think you're doing!" screamed an enraged Sakura, practically ripping her bags from his shaking fingers.

"Well… erm, Sakura-san please don't be mad. It was a bet" muttered a trembling Konohamaru, for he had been at the receiving end of her fiery temper before and didn't intend to ever be in that position again. He grabbed at her hand that was now elevating him up in the air by his throat.

"It was a BET" she repeated whilst slowly tightening her hand.

"Well… yes… Naruto bet me to catch you off guard sometime and if I could do that to bring him back something you had on you at the time. If I could complete that bet then he would teach me a new and all powerful technique" Konohamaru was now turning blue from lack of breath and quickly.

"Oh he did, did he?" hissed a pissed off Sakura, dropping Konohamaru in the dirt and looked at him through glazed eyes as he coughed and sputtered, sucking in needed air.

"Sakura, I think you need to calm down before you accidentally release her" whispered a frantic Ino as she watched her friend's eyes slowly change to black and the words 'Inner Sakura' slowly forming in Hiragana on her forehead.

"Wha-? Oh yeah" Sakura quickly calmed herself by taking a few deep breaths before sucking in an even deeper one and screaming out "NARUTO UZUMAKI, YOU BETTER RUN AND HIDE BEFORE I FIND YOU, YOU ASSHOLE!"

"Not so loud" Ino removed her hands from over her ears.

"If I was quieter then how would he hear me?" asked a now calm Sakura while Konohamaru (plus a lot of the eavesdropping villagers) sweatdropped at her mood swings.

"Women" muttered Konohamaru as he stood up, brushing the dirt from his clothes.

"What was that you little twerp?" asked both Ino and Sakura, cracking their knuckles.

"N-nothing" he stuttered as he quickly scampered off, leaving a dust trail behind him"

Elsewhere Sakura's yell had just reached the now hiding Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi from the angered women who caught Kakashi peeking in the bath house.

"NARUTO UZUMAKI, YOU BETTER RUN AND HIDE BEFORE I FIND YOU, YOU ASSHOLE!"

"Hehe, I think she just found out about your bet to Konohamaru dobe" smirked Sasuke as Kakashi chuckled.

'Gulp' Naruto's eyes widened as only one thought came to mind at the time 'oops'.

"Well Naruto I think you better take Sakura up on that offer for running and hiding" said Kakashi as he once again pulled out his Icha Icha Paradise book and walked off into the distance calmly.

"You know, the way he acts you'd think that getting chased for miles by pissed off ladies happens regularly" muttered a sweatdropping Uchiha.

"Yeah, but then again it probably does" said an also sweatdropping and trembling, from fear of the pink haired kunoichi's fury, Uzumaki. They both stood up and quickly walked away in the opposite direction to their former sensei. As soon as Naruto had taken his fourth step he heard a hushed voice in front of him.

"Found you Naruto"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

'Uh oh' was Naruto's last thought as a chakra infused fist smashed into his face, throwing him straight into a bush.

"Naruto! Why the HELL would you place a bet on catching me off guard?" asked an extremely enraged Sakura as she stomped he way over to her team mate, creating small craters with each step. Sasuke, having never been on the receiving end of her temper, inched forward to see what would happen to their blonde team mate. Just as he was ten feet away, a perfectly manicured hand reached over and grasped his wrist, forcing him to stop before he got too close.

"I wouldn't if I were you Sasuke-kun," muttered Ino as her eyes never left Sakura punching Naruto "It's better to keep your distance when she's in these kind of phases."

"Hn" he said but stopped never the less.

"NARUTO UZUMAKI, I HAD JUST BOUGHT A DRESS! I had spent my entire afternoon with no luck, but then I found the perfect one only to have it stolen moments later. Now tell me, who do you think stole it?" After her little rage, she asked the last question sweetly, almost daring him to lie so she could take out her anger on him to the near death verge.

"K-Kono-Konohamaru?" asked Naruto scarcely breathing as Sakura put more pressure on his shoulder where she was holding him against a tree.

"Yes, KONOHAMARU!" She yelled in his face.

"Sakura-chan it was just a little bet" Naruto was now on the verge of hysterics, making sure not to make any sudden movements so as to not make her even more angry.

"No Naruto it wasn't. Do you know how much I spent on that dress?"

"Er, 5265 yen (Equivalent to $50)?" Naruto asked meekly.

"No, I paid 36863 yen (Equivalent to $350)"

"WHAT! ALL THAT FOR A DRESS? Good lord, I could buy a lifetime supply ramen with that kind of money. What was the occasion?"

"Oh, well apparently there's the annual Konoha ball coming up. Tsunade-sama told me to get a dress before she tells everyone else, so there wont be a rush" Sakura released him and calmly walked back towards Ino, who was holding both her own and Sakura's stuff. Sakura took her things making sure Sasuke couldn't see in them, which he was trying to do to see what she'd be wearing, and slowly walking away with Ino but not before calling over her shoulder to Naruto, "Don't think I've forgiven you Naruto, you still owe me a bowl of Ramen for what you've done. Thank Kama the dress wasn't ruined otherwise you'd be having a double funeral with Konohamaru."

'Gulp' Naruto looked after her guiltily but thankfully at the same time that he wasn't pounded into the ground, permanently being made into a part of the landscape, "Deal Sakura. Maybe you and Sasuke-teme can double with me and Hinata?"

"Maybe" you tossed casually over her shoulder.

Elsewhere at the Hokage's office, Kakashi, Gai, Kurenai and Jiriaya were all in Tsunade's office with the said Hokage and her secretary/friend Shizune.

"Is everything ready for the festival?" asked a for once sober Tsunade looking steadily at them all.

"Hai Hokage-sama" Gai yelled enthusiastically.

"The posters are all out and the invitations sent. Everything's ready for next week" Kurenai said bowing respectfully while edging away from the teeth-twinkling, filled to the brim with youth, enthusiastic man clad in a tight green bodysuit.

"Good, good" Tsunade turned to face the window whilst thinking 'I hope you are ready Team 7 for the festival of a life time'


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

"Stop it Sasuke-kun, no stop it damnit!" squealed a wriggling Sakura as she kept trying to get away from a mischievous Sasuke. "You'll have to wait for the festival", Sasuke 'hn'ed at her reply as he got up and turned on his heel to walk away from the blushing Sakura. Sakura got up and went over what just happened '_the_ Sasuke Uchiha was just tickling me to get a look at the dress I am going to wear to the festival' Sakura thought to herself confused as she pinched her arm to check if it was a dream. "Ow, no I'm not dreaming" she said aloud as her Inner yelled "CHA! We are finally getting somewhere with the ice cube" while pumping her fist in the air. Sakura started to giggle as she saw how immature her Inner was.

"Hey Sasuke-kun?" Yelled Sakura, making sure her voice was loud enough to reach every room in their large shared apartment.

"Hn?" was the reply she got as the said man walked back into the room she was in with a tomato in his hand. The tomato already had a big bite in it.

"What do you want for dinner?"

"Isn't it a little early to be thinking about Dinner? It's only 4pm" he smirked at the sight before him. His Cherry Blossom's hair was sticking up at odd angles from his teasing and her clothes were dishevelled from his tickling. As he eyed her, Sakura stood with her hands on her hips with a demanding look on her face. She pretended not to notice his ogling but a blush made its way to her cheeks.

"It may be _only _4pm as you say, but I need to know if you want something hard to make or not. So if it is I can start now so we eat at a good time and not late at night."

"Hn, make whatever you want. Anything you make is good anyway" he smirked at the now darkened blush caused by his well deserved compliment. Sakura's cooking in his opinion was the best he'd ever tasted, not that he'd ever say that because he _does_ have a reputation to uphold after all.

"Ok how about Gyoza with a side of Domburi?"

"Sounds good, want to invite the dobe?" Sasuke asked rather reluctantly. He only asked because he knew if he didn't then Sakura would think he didn't care and would think that he's turning back into the uncaring person he was before. He didn't want her to think that because it would only make her worry and he hated seeing her sad and worried.

"How about we invite the whole gang?" She walked by him, brushing him lightly as she passed. He was blocking the doorway so she couldn't help but brush him. As soon as she was nearly past him he grabbed her wrist pulling her into his chest. Her bags with the clothes in it had been put away in a locked draw as soon as Sasuke had stopped tickling her. She had put them in a locked draw so Sasuke couldn't get to them until the festival in a weeks time. As she gasped at the sudden contact he smirked down at her while playing with her hair.

"But you can't expect me to keep my hands to myself do you?" His smirk widened as he saw the deep scarlet blush return to her cheeks. He took her shocked state as an opportunity and gave her a quick peck on the lips and a smack to the ass before walking casually to the door. Before he walked out he called nonchalantly over his shoulder without bothering to turn around and check if she'd recovered, "I'll ask the boys and you can ask the girls".

3 hours later at 7; Naruto, Ino, Hinata, Shikamaru, Chouji, Sai, Kiba and Lee were seated with Sakura and Sasuke at their large dining table in the dining room. Shino couldn't make it because he had a previous engagement, and Neji and Tenten couldn't make it because they had their 2 month anniversary and were celebrating it by going out to a fancy restaurant. Sai _had _come because he thought that it would be a good opportunity to observe other people's emotions and behaviours at a dinner table and to Ino's delight he was seated next to her. Chouji came because it happened to be free food. Shikamaru came because Ino threatened him if he didn't and Kiba came under Neji's orders to watch Hinata and Naruto. If Naruto took a step out of line, Neji gave him permission to grab Hinata and run. Kiba also came because he actually did want to get to know Sakura and Sasuke better because he didn't have many friends and because he had had a crush on Sakura was years. Naruto, Ino, Lee and Hinata came because of their bonds with the said couple, Sakura and Sasuke.

As soon as Lee had come through the door he had made his way towards Sakura thanking her for the invite and Sasuke, seeing Lee grab and start to massage _his _girlfriend's hand and smile his signature grin, walked over to the sweatdropping Sakura and delirious Lee and wrapped an arm around the Cherry Blossom's waist, pulling her to him. Obviously saying 'she's mine' and even someone as unperceptive as Lee took the hint mumbling and grumbling to himself things like 'stupid Uchiha' and 'I loved her first' and 'It's not fair', you know things like that.

After they had all exchanged greetings to one another, they sat down at the table.

As Sakura gave out the bowls of food, she was leaning across Sasuke to get to Hinata when she suddenly felt something warm slide up her thigh and nearly dropped the plate of neatly arranged food on poor Hinata's head. If it wasn't for her ninja training it would've been ugly. She had managed to catch the bowl just as it was about to land on her poor oblivious friend's blue hair.

"Gomen nasai Hinata" Sakura quickly said as she placed the food in front of the shocked Hinata. Sakura bowed a couple of times to the stuttering girl as she looked for the source of the near-accident.

"I-it's o-ok S-Sakura-chan" Sakura found the source of the problem and quickly sat down blushing madly. The source was Sasuke, his fingers to be exact. His fingers on his right hand had found their way to her thigh and started stroking. They had been stroking her freshly shaven legs in a sweeping motion from mid thigh just below the ninja shorts she was wearing down to mid leg and up again. When Sakura sat down quickly while wearing a deep shade of red on her cheeks, the offender just sat there undisturbed and smirking proudly.

"Damn you Uchiha" muttered Sakura angrily as her blush darkened when everyone sat there staring at her. Sasuke, who had been the only one who heard her, just chuckled. Everyone stopped staring and dug in after a word of Itadikimasu.

Not ten minutes later after everyone had started eating (and quite a few had finished, the only ones still eating were Chouji and Naruto who kept asking for more) they heard a crash. Everyone looked towards the cause of the crash and saw Ino wide-eyed and blushing while staring at Sai, who just sat there looking forward at all the astonished faces staring at him and smiling his fake smile.

"SAI, YOU PERVERT!" was the last thing he heard as a fist came smashing into his face knocking him out cold.

**Domburi** – A bowl of cooked rice with some other food put on top of the rice

**Gyoza** – Gyoza are dumplings with a filling usually made of minced vegetables and ground meat.


	9. Chapter 9

**I've gotta say that this must be the longest chapter yet. I'm trying to make them longer don't worry. Anyway, I wanna give a big shout out to Tsubaki-Kuragi for helping me edit and change for the better my story. ;)**

**Chapter Nine**

"He r-ran his h-hand u-up my l-leg," stuttered Ino quietly to Sakura as the said medic pumped green chakra into the culprit's cheek where a bruise was already forming.

"What!" Sakura stood up when she saw that Sai had started to stir and whipped her head around to look at her blushing best friend.

"I don't know why he did it," Ino's voice got quieter with each word, until the volume could rival Hinata's.

"But I bet you're glad he did though, right?" Sakura nudged her cheekily, knowing all about her crush on the emotionless, but trying to be emotional, man.

"Well yeah, b-but I don't think he knew what it meant. I want a relationship with him, but not a one-sided one." Ino had pulled her friend away from the crowd as soon as Sai had started to stir.

"Oh Ino, I know all your lessons, and ours, will pay off. Just you wait; soon he will be an emotion-filled man capable of love. Then you can love one another like you want and live happily ever after together. Don't worry I'll talk to him about what he did and what it means" Sakura hugged her upset friend then winked.

"Thanks. Hey Sak, I think I'm gonna head home. I have a mission with Kiba and Chouji in the morning, a three day one. We just need to find out why a village is getting poisoned"

"You sure you wanna go home?" Sakura looked at her friends worriedly knowing Ino would never turn down an opportunity to gossip.

"Yeah, I'm a bit shaken by the whole thing. I don't like my feelings being played with like that," and before Sakura could retaliate, she poofed away.

"Damn it," Sakura looked at the spot where Ino poofed away before taking a deep breath and screaming, "SAI!"

"'Gulp' I'm going to take my leave" muttered Kiba as Chouji quickly agreed before shovelling some more food into his already filled mouth and poofing away with the dog boy.

"Thanks for having us Sakura-chan" said an overly enthusiastic Lee as he and Shikamaru took the door, being the more polite guests. Shikamaru threw a casual 'thanks for dinner' over his shoulder before closing the door behind him.

Now it was only Sai, Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata and Sakura in the room. Sai had to stay otherwise he'd be getting a bigger serving from the pink-haired kunoichi. Naruto stayed because he was there to make sure Sakura didn't kill him, and Hinata was there because she wanted to be with _her_ Naruto-kun and for support for Sakura because she thought what Sai did was bad. Not that she'd say anything. Sasuke was still there because he found his cherry blossom's rages quite amusing as long as he was not at the receiving end of them (which has not happened yet), and also because it was _his_ and Sakura's apartment.

"You ASSHOLE! What the hell is the matter with you? You can't play with girl's feelings like that, it's barbaric," Sakura stomped over to Sai, but before she could come in contact with him, Naruto had grabbed one arm and Hinata the other.

"I don't understand, what do you mean by 'playing with girl's feelings'? I was just doing what the ice cube did to you" Sai said, his expressionless face not wavering as he said this.

"Well… er… you see Sai…,' Sakura suddenly grew still and a blush adorned her cheeks as she started stuttering. Sasuke stood to the side smirking at his girlfriend's actions.

"SAI! Damnit what have you seen?" Sakura suddenly yelled, after getting over her embarrassment and turning it to anger. Naruto had let go of her and stepped away when he heard what Sai had said about his team mate's relationship. It was just too weird for him.

"Well, I've seen a lot of things. First of all when we were on a mission in the wave country, you both went missing for a little bit and came back with your clothes and hair dishevelled." Sai said, all of this with a straight face.

"Err… We got lost?" tried Sakura as she looked to the ground sheepishly.

"So that's what you were doing Sakura-chan. You and Sasuke were–"

"Don't you dare NARUTO! That's enough!" Screams Sakura now blushing a deep shade of red, cutting off the now-understanding Naruto.

"Hn" Sasuke said smirking at how tactless his best friend was.

"And just now, the incident with you nearly poring the shy-girl's dinner all over her head, it was caused by ice cube stroking your thigh. I saw it. It seemed to give you pleasure, so I decided to try it on Miss Beautiful because she looked flushed and uncomfortable," Sai continued as if he had not just been interrupted.

"Er… but… it's different… because… I mean" Sakura couldn't take it any more. The embarrassment was really getting to her, her cheeks were now the same colour as her hair and her ninja clothes were really making her hot and flushed. She fainted.

Before she could hit the ground though, Sasuke finally moved and using his ninja speed caught her before she hit the ground.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked the unconscious figure in his black haired team mates arms.

"She's unconscious N-Naruto-kun" stammered Hinata as she pushed her two pointer fingers together.

"Oh right Hinata-chan, I knew that," Naruto said scratching the back of his head.

"Dobe" muttered Sasuke as he had Sakura bridal-style in his arms.

"Hey Teme!" Shouted Naruto angrily as Hinata gently pulled him towards and out the door.

"Come on N-Naruto-kun. Let's l-leave S-Sakura-chan and Sasuke-san to their b-business," and with that they both went out the door.

"I think I should go too. Dickless wonder has left so I have no one to protect me when ugly wakes up. Anyway, I don't really feel comfortable being in the same room alone with Konoha's traitor." Sai made to leave, but a hand shot out and seized his upper arm in a death like grip.

"Watch yourself artist. I don't like you, but for some reason Sakura and the dobe do and asked me to give you a chance. Next time I won't hesitate to kill you if you piss me off," Sasuke threatened, tightening his grip on Sai's arm. Sai only smiled his fake smile, not showing any pain to the now unbearable grip on his upper arm. Sasuke shoved him out the door and slammed the door in his face, holding Sakura in one arm during the whole ordeal. Now he mumbled to himself about 'stupid artist' and 'don't know why I don't just kill him'. Obviously he does know why he doesn't just kill him, 4 reasons. 1. Sakura would kill him. 2. Naruto would kill him. 3. Ino would kill him. 4. Tsunade would kill him. Whichever why he would pay the price, he knew. Besides, he was trying to become a better person, for Sakura and Naruto; the two people who had wedged themselves in his heart, despite his attempts to shove them out.

'Damn Konoha rules' Sasuke though to himself as he placed the still flushed and unconscious Sakura on their black king sized bed.

"Hmm? Sasuke-kun?" muttered Sakura as she awoke.

"Hn" Sakura stirred, opening her eyes to a fright. Sasuke was inched from her face, hovering over her.

"Argh! good lord Sasuke-kun, do you want me to have a heart attack?" Sakura placed her hand over her heart as Sasuke rolled to the side smirking.

"Sorry" he said, not really sounding or looking it at all. As a matter of fact, he was looking at her with lust-filled eyes, which only meant one thing…

"S-Sasuke-kun, why are you looking at me like that? You only look at me like that when-" Sakura never got to finish because at that moment Sasuke's lips had crashed down on hers.

"Mmmm, Sasuke-kun," moaned Sasuke as Sasuke's lips travelled down her neck, sucking and biting. Sakura's moans just made him grow harder as he reached down and pulled her shirt up and over her head showing her black lacy bra. Then he pulled down her skirt and ninja shorts showing her matching lacy panties.

"Sasuke-kun" Sakura moaned even louder as his fingers trailed up her legs to her already soiled panties and his mouth trailed butterfly kisses down her neck to the valley of her breast just above the top of her bra. Sakura, thinking it wasn't very fair that she was in her undergarments and he was still fully clothed, reached up and slid his white open shirt past his shoulders and threw it across the room, joining her already discarded clothes. Sasuke was wearing what he did with Orochimaru, minus the purple bow. He now used a black belt to hold up his pants. Sakura had now discarded him of his pants leaving him in only his black satin boxes.

Sasuke slid his hands to her arched back until he found her bra and opened it, throwing it across the room. He latched his mouth onto her left peaked nipple as his hand massaged the other.

"Mmmm, ah" Sakura moaned some more as she arched into his touch. Sasuke swapped breast, thinking that the other was being neglected. Soon after his mouth trailed south, down to her panty line as Sakura panted from the ecstasy of pleasure he was giving her. Sasuke smirked against her skin as Sakura clutched his hair in her hands, massaging the scalp. He practically ripped her panties off of her and started to pump two fingers in her.

"God Sasuke, SASUKE!" screamed Sakura as an organism hit, but Sasuke wasn't going to let her off so easily. He ignored the juices dripping from his fingers and added another finger, still pumping. Not loosing his rhythm.

"SASUKE-KUN" she screamed as she came again, juices flowing even more down his hand. Sasuke licked them up as he pulled off his boxers and positioned himself over her opening before thrusting himself hard and fast into her, leaving her gasping for breath. He kept thrusting, faster and harder as the bed rattled and both panted and moaned for air and release.

"Oh God!" screamed Sakura as she came with Sasuke soon following just seconds after.

They both lay there afterwards in each others arms, panting. They had both just started to fall asleep when they suddenly heard a 'poof' as someone appeared in their room by their bed, using Chakra.

'SHIT' thought both Sakura and Sasuke as they looked at the intruder, both making sure Sakura was covered probably.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

"Kakashi-sensei, what the hell do you think you're doing?" yelled a furious Sasuke as he practically sat on Sakura to keep the wandering eyes of their perverted sensei from seeing anything.

"Oh… OH! Good lord, umm… how awkward", Kakashi rubbed the back of his head with his visible eye closed.

"YOU THINK!" screamed Sakura as her face turned pink, then red, from embarrassment.

"What is it Kakashi-sensei that couldn't wait until tomorrow when we meet you for ramen?" Sasuke asked with a bored tone as he looked to make doubly sure that Sakura was covered from prying eyes.

"Er…? Oh yeah," Kakashi stuck his hand up in the air, as if remembering something, while Sakura and Sasuke sweatdropped. "We have a mission tomorrow. It's just one in the village. Our team has been asked to help put up decorations for the festival." Kakashi opened his eye to see a furious Uchiha and a gaping Haruno. He immediately looked down to check if his fly was open or something.

"What? What is it? Is there something on my face? Is my mask lopsided? What, what, WHAT?"

"You… you barged in on us, while we were naked mind you, to tell us we had a stupid decorating mission tomorrow? WHAT THE HELL?" Sasuke rubbed his face while Sakura was screaming and squirming at their sensei. "And… AND you obviously didn't think about leaving a note, did you?"

"Well, truthfully… no," a sheepish Kakashi took one look at the red-faced pink haired Kunoichi and took off running in the opposite direction, straight through their open window.

"COME BACK HERE AND TAKE IT LIKE A MAN YOU PERVERT!" Sakura screamed after him as she stood with the sheets safely wrapped around her.

When Sakura saw that Kakashi wasn't coming back, she slammed the window shut and huffed her way back to Sasuke and laid back down next to him.

"It's not fair!" Sakura pouted.

"What's not?" Sasuke asked smirking at her childish behaviour.

"I've been embarrassed to many times today. I think I might just hide under the blankets for the rest of my life and never come out," Sakura moaned, snuggling up to Sasuke.

"I don't mind, as long as I'm hiding under there with you," Sasuke said pervertedly, as he rubbed her arse.

"Sasuke!" yelped Sakura as she turned her head up to look at him. All you saw was lust-filled eyes and a smirking mouth, "again?"

"You're the one who makes me feel this way Sa-ku-ra," Sasuke purred as his hand still rubbed her rear.

'eep' was all Sakura got out as Sasuke swooped down and claimed her lips.

'Oh yeah, Sasu-kun is one hot sex machine" yelled Inner Sakura as she whooped in Sakura's mind. Sakura just smiled against his lips as he dominated her mouth with his tongue. When she thought he'd had enough, she pushed her own tongue in his mouth and explored. As Sakura was doing this, Sasuke had pulled down the sheet from her body and was touching her everywhere. He was stroking, memorising once again all her curves and body parts. As his hand slid over her womanhood, Sakura gasped and moaned in his mouth. Sasuke paused before smirking evilly against her mouth and sliding his hand between her legs, just rubbing not entering.

"Sasuke… stop… oh… teasing." moaned Sakura as she pressed herself further against Sasuke's well toned body. They were both on their sides, but that soon changed when Sasuke flipped them so he was on top, still nibbling and sucking on her lips. His free hand held him up so as to not crush the petite girl under him, while his other hand still teased her by rubbing and getting her hot and bothered, but not letting her get release. "You're not being fair Sasuke-kun" Sakura huffed as she arched into his hand. His tongue slid down to her neck as his erection got even stiffer from all the moans she was giving off and her seductive voice that was begging to him.

"Yes I am," argued Sasuke against her neck, "this is how you make me feel everyday." Sakura grew red from that comment and groaned when Sasuke's hand disappeared all together from her womanhood. Sasuke pulled his head up from where he was busily marking her as his on her neck and took one look at her closed eye's and opened mouth and smirked. "You look good enough to eat, Sakura," Sasuke whispered seductively in her ear as he nibbled her earlobe.

'Gasp' Sakura jerked when she felt his erected member against her inner thigh, rubbing.

"See how excited you make me?" Sakura just nodded as he latched his mouth onto her right peaked nipple while he massaged her other one, then swapping before going south to her moist womanhood.

"Oh shit Sasuke-kun!" Sakura whispered loudly as her hands went instinctively to his hair, massaging his scalp. Sasuke just smirked at her actions and continued downwards towards his goal. Sakura sucked in air as he finally reached his destination, sliding his tongue in and out of her as she thrashed around on the bed, bucking into his mouth. Sasuke growled and kept her hips still with one of his arms as the other lifted one of her legs over his shoulder. The hand on the arm that was holding her hips down also opened her opening so he would have a better aim with his tongue.

"Sasuke… SASUKE!" screamed Sakura as she came in his mouth. Sasuke made sure he licked up every drop before flipping them over so Sakura was on top with her legs still open in his mouth. Sasuke grabbed her hips and slid her down his body erotically as he started to suckle, once again, on her aroused breast. Soon Sakura couldn't take it anymore and started to ride his stomach because of the pleasure coursing through her, not that Sasuke was complaining as he moaned against her breast at the feeling of her warm, moist cum on his stomach and her curls tickling, but arousing, him. As Sakura came again on his stomach she stopped, but Sasuke growled,

"Keep going." And to prove his point he grabbed her cheeks and slid her forcefully up and down himself. Sakura complied, but decided to play a game. So while Sasuke was lying there, eye's closed, arms at his sides and just enjoying the feeling she was giving him, she did indeed slide up and down him like before, but sexily slow with added rocking and grounding here and there.

"Oh Jesus," murmured Sasuke as he started to move about, trying to get the girl riding him at the right angle to give him more pleasure.

"No… don't think so Sasuke-kun. It's my turn now," whispered Sakura as she nibbled on his ear, breasts thrust in his face.

"Mmmm, k," Sasuke said distractedly as Sakura's hand travelled up his chest and back down with feather-like touches. Sakura turned around to check on 'little Sasuke' and confirmed her guess, he was rock hard and throbbing. She smiled evilly to herself as she slid faster on him, waiting for her (and his) climax. She didn't need to wait long as she came once again on his stomach, her fluids dripping down his sides, as he came for the first time while she was on her third orgasm. His fluids squirted from his member onto the sheets, his thighs and Sakura's back.

"Feel better now Sasuke-kun?" cooed Sakura as she ducked her head to his neck and started sucking, marking him as hers, like he had done to her,

"God no!" muttered Sasuke as he felt himself getting hard again from Sakura's tongue (which was now venturing down towards his manhood).

"Didn't think so," murmured Sakura against his skin, her warm breath brushing against his pride and glory. She kept going until she reached his thigh's and started to lick off the cum that was there.

"Oh Jesus… Jesus… Jesus!" Sasuke kept chanting, getting louder everytime he said it. Once Sakura was down all the way, she eyed his now erected penis hungrily before taking as much of him as she could in her mouth and started to suck and blow on it. She didn't get far before he came again in her mouth. She made sure she swallowed every last drop of his spicy taste before raising her head to look at the panting man below her. "You… are… so 'huff' 'huff'… in… for 'puff'… it," threatened Sasuke as he opened his eyes and pulled Sakura up so she was straddling him with her legs wide on each side of him. He sat up with her still on him, big innocent eyes looking up at him. 'Pfft! Innocent my arse' thought Sasuke as he remembered all the naughty things they had done together. He stood, making sure Sakura's legs were wrapped tightly around his hips as his manhood once again began to rise; defying gravity like it was made to. He quickly strode to the bathroom, kissing the girl in his arms passionately while he did. As he set her on the counter, he made sure they were both in a position to see the mirror's surrounding them.

"Sasuke-kun, wha–?" Sakura was cut off however when Sasuke spread her legs as wide as they would go and slammed himself straight into her, filling her. White stars flashed before both of their eyes as Sakura gripped his shoulders tightly, nails raking his skin, drawing blood. His own arms were around her legs, keeping them wide and began plunging himself in and out of her, hard. "Faster," begged Sakura. He complied, thrusting in faster with a flesh on flesh smacking sound, a slicking sound accompanying it. Sakura watched the image in the mirror, of Sasuke sliding in and out of her. She found that it just made her hornier. She could tell it was the same for Sasuke as he refused to look in them because they just made him go harder, making him wait for the release. He didn't like to wait.

After a few more plunges, he came, Sakura not far before. It was bone-shattering pleasure for both of them as Sakura leant against the mirror behind her, Sasuke's head between her breasts. She could feel his warm breath against her nipples and moaned, hoping that she _didn't_ get horny again, because it would probably kill her. She could hardly stand as it was. She tried when Sasuke moved off of her, but just ended up with her knee's buckling under her and Sasuke catching her.

After that, they both made it to bed without any more incidents and lay down together under the silk sheets and duvet. They lay side by side with Sasuke spooning her back, arm around her waist.

Soon after they both fell asleep, exhausted from all the activity's they had been doing. Before they did though, Sakura looked at the clock illuminated by the moonlight, reading 2:30am. 'We are going to be so exhausted in the morning,' thought Sakura as she chuckled lightly, snuggling closer to her lover.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

"Sasuke-kun? C'mon, we have the 'mission'. You have to get up now," Sakura was trying to get her black haired bunk buddy up and out of bed, so they could go to the bridge to meet their team. Of course, Sasuke being the stubborn ass he is didn't do anything except turn over.

"Fine, I am going to go get ready, if by the time I am finished you are not up then I shall use ice blocks," Sasuke perked up when he heard the last part. "Oh don't be such a pervert, Sasuke," Sakura blushed and walked away to get ready.

15 minutes later, Sakura was standing next to the bed, still filled with Sasuke's body, fully dressed in her ninja wear; kunai, medical and shuriken pouches intact.

"Get up damnit," Sakura said as she made the mistake of putting her hand too close to Sasuke's body. A second later she was flipped over and landed next to Sasuke, his arm around her waist and his face in her hair.

"Don't wanna get up yet," mumbled Sasuke into her hair.

"Sasuke c'mon, we'll get into trouble. If you get up now, I'll… umm, I'll make you something special tonight," now that had his attention.

"Hmm? Like what?" He asked as his grip loosened a bit as he rubbed her hair with his face.

"It's a surprise, now get up." Sakura said as she rolled away from him. Two seconds later she felt a breeze behind her and when she turned around Sasuke wasn't there. She only had to wait 5 minutes for Sasuke as he once again appeared in front of her wearing his usual ninja gear; a white open shirt and black baggy pants with a belt holding them up, then on his feet a pair of long open ninja sandals. And then for a weapon he has his samurai sword tied at his back.

"I don't know how you do that Sasuke-kun, I really don't." Sakura said shaking her head in confusion.

"Do what?" Sasuke said as he and Sakura walked out of their apartment and down the road to meet their team-mates.

"Get changed so quickly, I just don't know how you, Naruto and Sai can do it. I'm not going to include Kakashi because he takes forever and is always late no matter what. I swear he will be late for his own funeral." Sakura laughed as she hugged Sasuke's arm. Sasuke just chuckled as Naruto and Sai came into view.

"Sakura-chaaannnn! Sasuke-teme! What took you so long?" Naruto yelled as he waved enthusiastically at the new arrivals as Sai simply looked up from his art to spare a glance at them.

"Sasuke-kun wouldn't get up," Sakura huffed as Naruto laughed his ass off.

"Aww, did wittle Sasuke wasuke not wanna get up and put of decorations? Poor Sasuke wasuke," Naruto started laughing again as Sakura joined in.

"Baka," Sasuke said as he turned away, a slight red tinge to his face.

"Looks like the traitor is embarrassed," Sai said tactlessly, the fake smile on his face.

"Sai… ummm… err… I would keep quiet if I were you," Sakura said as she eyed the murderous look on Sasuke's face.

"Hello my lovely students, sorry I'm late, I was helping an old lad –"

"Yeah right, Kakashi-sensei. Save it." Naruto interrupted Kakashi as he pointed an accusing finger at him.

"Naruto, you're not being very nice," Kakashi tsked as he held his book in one hand and the other behind his back.

"You're the one who wanted to meet here Kakashi, remember?" Sasuke reminded as he walked away towards the Hokage tower to get there mission report.

"Well, yes, I see your point. And I know why Sakura seems especially miffed, I would too if my sensei walked in on me doing –"

"I swear to god, Kakashi. If you finish that sentence I will make sure you never use your arms and legs again." Sakura threatened as one hand covered his mouth and the other was gripping his arm that was holding his book.

'Gulp', Kakashi knew that that wasn't an empty threat as he had been on the receiving end of her anger before.

"Doing what? What were you doing Sakura-chan," an oblivious Naruto asked as he scratched his head. Sasuke just shook his head as he continued on his way.

"Well, when a woman and a man love each other very much, they –"

"Sai, I swear, if _you_ finish _that_ sentence I will castrate you, along with Kakashi-sensei," Sakura yet again threatened as she glared at the emotionless black-haired Sasuke look-a-like.

"I don't understand," Naruto muttered as he followed Sasuke to the Hokage tower.

"When you're older, I'll explain it to you," shouted Kakashi gleefully after him.

'Bam', Sakura's fist connected with his head as he went flying into the dirt.

"Like hell you will," she muttered as she followed her team-mates to get the 'mission' report.

"_Mission Report my ass,"_ Inner Sakura yelled angrily as she started punching random things in anger.


	12. Chapter 12

I'm so glad I wrote another chapter, I have so many ideas' for this story I just can't get them written down. It sucks. Anyway, I have a site with pictures for all my stories, but at the moment the pictures are not downloading, so yeah. When all the pictures I have drawn are up, I'll put up a memo. But there are pictures with Sakura and her friends wearing my designed clothing. I describe them in my other stories, so yeah, just so you guys can get a visual. The site is on my profile, and some of the pictures are up, so if you want to have a look, then go ahead.

**Chapter Twelve**

"Jeez, take your time forehead girl," Ino's called as she finally spotted Sakura and her team walking towards them. Team Gai and team 10 also got given the task of putting up decorations for the festival.

"Sorry Ino-pig, Kakashi-sensei decided to check out the woman's baths again this morning so he was late arriving," Sakura replied knowing full well why her sensei was late.

'Wow, she's good,' thought Kakashi as he sweatdropped when Gai looked at him.

"I am appalled that MY rival would stoop so low. Shame on you Kakashi, shame on you," Gai started to cry as Kakashi just stood there looking at him in shame because he, in fact, knew who the cry-baby was.

"Jeez, same old Gai-sensei," muttered Naruto as Lee tried to console his sensei.

"It never changes," Sakura said shaking her head as she walked towards Ino, who was standing there with her mouth agape in disgust.

"Ino-pig, you're gonna catch flies if you stand there with your mouth open," as soon as those words left Sakura's mouth, Ino's mouth flew shut if with bang.

"Does anyone else find this disturbing?" Tenten asked as Gai was now hugging Lee and _both_ of them were crying waterfalls now.

"We don't know them?" offered Neji as he walked away from that awful site.

"Hyuuga! Stay where you are! Gai, Lee, pull yourself together. You're men for god's sake," barked Tsunade as she entered the site and that image invaded her eyesight. "But now, I have to admit, I am doubting that thought." That comment brought laughs from everyone, even Sasuke and Neji, but they of course only smirked.

"Sakura-chan!" Lee obviously only just noticed that 'his' cherry blossom was there, close to him. He ran over and held out his arms like he was just about to hug her, but he didn't get very far before landing on his face. Sasuke had 'inconspicuously' put out his foot as the bushy eyed boy ran past him, so Lee had gone head first into the ground at Sakura's feet.

"Oh my Kami… hehe… Lee are you ok? Hahaha," Sakura had a hand to her mouth trying to stifle her laughter as Lee looked up with his mouth full of dirt.

"BUSHY BROWS YOU LOOK HILARIOUS!" Naruto being Naruto just burst out laughing.

"Don't be mean," Sakura hit him over the head even though she herself was close to hysterics.

"Anyway, now that you children have let that out of your system, if you would mind following me so you can see what you have to do," Tsunade said, turning away and walking towards the forest area between the hospital and the Hokage tower.

"Hmm? A festival in the forest? Great," Ino said sarcastically as she thought of how her hair would look if it got caught on a tree branch after she had spent so long on doing it up nicely.

"Don't worry Ino-pig, your hair looks that way already," Sakura said laughing as she stuck out her tongue at her best friend's facial expression.

"Wha-What? Ho-how did you know?" Ino stuttered amazed at how Sakura guessed that so easily.

"Because you kept patting your hair and moaning," Shikamaru said lazily, answering for Sakura, as she was laughing too hard to talk.

"Oh… Come on, we have work to do," Ino rushed after Tsunade as a blush covered her face.

"Oh my, oh dear, I just love teasing her," Sakura said still laughing as she and the others followed the blonde.

"So, here are the decorations. All the surrounding trees have to be decorated with them. High up and down low, make sure you don't miss a single tree. Team Gai, Team 7, this is your job. Team Gai, you will take the bottom of the trees and Team 7, you will be at the top. Move out," Tsunade commanded to the surrounding ninja's in the forest area.

"Hai!" They chorused, jumping off, leaving only Team 10.

"Team 10, your job is to move the stage in here and make sure all the electronics are working. That's your job Nara, and Akimichi you take the stage. Yamanaka, you move the chairs and tables. Move out."

"Hai!" Ino went to the left, Chouji went to the right, and Shikamaru just strolled lazily over to the electronics, and sat down in the provided chair and started to fiddle.

"Sai, pass me that… er… what ever that red thing is," Sakura yelled hanging from her tree by the branch, her arm locked around it.

"I think its tinsel," Sai threw it to her, as he stood parallel to tree branch he was on.

"Nah, tinsel looks different," Naruto called out, hanging baubles onto branches, chakra pushed to his feet as he hung upside down on the branch he was on.

"I agree," Sasuke said as he calmly walked down the tree trunk, randomly throwing confetti everywhere.

"Oi, Uchiha, do it properly, otherwise mission failed," Tsunade called up the tree as she was pelted with confetti.

"C'mon Sasuke-kun its fun," Sakura called as she wrapped the 'tinsel' around the branch and tied it with a bow. As soon as she was down, she jumped onto Sasuke's tree, grabbed some of his confetti and then threw them at certain parts of the ground. They floated down to surround the tree. "Like that, ok Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn," he grumbled but complied anyway as he jumped to another tree and did what Sakura had done.

"Well, isn't he the obedient one?" Tenten said as she appeared by Sakura, scaring the shit out of her.

"HOLY KAMI! Don't do that Tenten," Sakura laughed as she recovered. "What do you mean? Obedient? He is _far_ from that."

"Are you so sure? Didn't you just see what happened? Wouldn't the old Sasuke just have thrown it to the ground and said this was stupid, before jumping high into a tree and sulking? You've changed him Sakura, I hope you realise that." And with that said, Tenten jumped back down to the ground leaving a confused Sakura up in the tree.

"Hey, Sakura-chan, catch." Naruto called, as he threw a bag of glass baubles to her.

"Hey Uzumaki! THEY ARE GLASS, YOU IDIOT!" Tsunade screamed up to him.

"Whoa," Sakura slipped as she grabbed it and ended up on her arse on the branch. "That hurt," she muttered as she stood and started to string the baubles around the trunk. As she jumped to the next branch, she heard a whizzing noise. She quickly looked up and saw a kunai coming towards her, full pelt

'Shit!' She thought to herself as she dropped the bag onto the branch and jumped into the air, successfully dodging the kunai.

"WHO THREW THAT!" She screamed, her voice echoing through the clearing. She heard another whizzing noise, but when she looked behind her she saw not one kunai, but seven.

'What the hell?' Sakura jumped from the branch, and ran down the trunk, pushing chakra to her feet as more kunai were aimed at her.

"WHAT IS HAPPENING HERE?" She screamed, jumping from the trunk and landing on the ground.

She looked around, but saw nothing but her friends running towards her yelling if she was ok, or in Ino's case she was yelling 'what the hell was that?'

As Sakura turned around to face her friends, she heard a voice carried by the wind,

"Until next time… Haruno."

'That voice, it sounds… so familiar. Where have I heard it before?' Sakura thought to herself as her team surrounded her, Ino only one step behind them.

"What happened?" Sasuke demanded.

"I… I don't know, I was just standing there and then I heard a whizzing sound, so I turned around and saw a kunai heading towards me, so I dodged, and then I heard that sound again, so I turned again and saw seven kunai coming towards me, so I ran down the tree dodging them," Sakura said as she held a hand to her head, thinking about the voice.

"I felt a presence, if only for a second… I'd felt it before, I don't know where, but I also heard a voice and that sounded familiar too. I don't think it's a good thing that I know who belongs to that voice; I felt chills when I heard it. I just can't remember the owner of that voice." Sakura mumbled, trailing off as she was left to her thoughts.

"Well, the place looks wonderful, thank you all, you can go home now, and tomorrow, let the festival begin."

"Just you wait Haruno, just you wait. I'll come for you. You will die by my hand, just as you tried to kill me. You really should have checked that cliff you threw me off, but you did not finish the job… so now I am back. I am back for revenge…"


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

"Jeez Sakura, how long does it take you to get ready? We're going to be late. Not that I care," Sasuke yelled to Sakura, but mumbled the last bit.

"Nearly ready, just hang on a tic…" Sakura trailed off as she finally finished applying her make-up. "So… how do I look?"

"…" Sakura stood at the top of the stairs looking down at Sasuke who had his mouth gaping open at the sight of his girlfriend.

"I'll take that as 'beautiful'" Sakura laughed as she glided down in her red one shoulder strap dress. Her armlets on her upper arms shimmered as she walked down. Her red high heels clicked on the stairs as she slowly went down, trying not to trip and fall flat on her face.

Her diamond earrings and matching necklace sparkled as they caught the light.

Sasuke was in a plain tuxedo which shined as it caught the light.

"Come on, let's go…" Sasuke trailed off as he looked at Sakura out of the corner of his eye trying to hide his blush.

"Ok, hang on, let me just grab my bag."

Sakura and Sasuke entered the festival area at the same time that Tsunade asked for quiet.

"See? We weren't late," Sakura whispered to Sasuke playfully as they went and took their designated seats at the table that said **7** on it.

"Thank you all for coming to this momentous occasion. This Konoha Ball/Festival has in fact a hidden meaning to it. First of all, I would like to ask Team 7, including Kakashi, to come to the front." Tsunade yelled trying to get her voice to reach all the corners of the clearing.

"I wonder what she wants," Sakura said as she got up leaving her bag on her chair as she looped her arms around Naruto's and Sasuke's elbows. Kakashi stood to the side of them getting ready to take the limelight.

"These people before you are three of the greatest Shinobi in history. They have faced things you only see in your nightmares, and yet they have pulled through and now they stand before you receiving honours. Before I continue, their previous sensei would like to say a few words," Tsunade bowed out as Kakashi took the stage. Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke just stood there with their mouths gaping.

"Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke came to me as my students when they were just 12 and now they stand before you at the age of 18. During that time I have watched them prove themselves time and time again. These three students are the best students I have and will have in my lifetime. Naruto never gave up, no matter the situation and is now one of the best respected ninja in the village. I know I respect him. He was mocked, insulted, and rejected as a child, but that never stopped in from forgiving us all and growing into such a man." When Kakashi finished that part, Naruto was in near tears as he turned away and wiped them with his jacket.

"There there Naruto," Sakura said, choked up herself as she clung to Sasuke and Naruto's arms.

"Next there is Sasuke. Sasuke grew up without a family and yet that never stopped him in trying harder. Actually this is what made him the ninja he is today. He strove for revenge and yes, he _did_ leave the village," Sasuke shuffled on his feet, ashamed. "_But_ if he had not then he would not be one of the most powerful shinobi in history. He overcame his curse seal which has never been done before, and defeated both Orochimaru and Uchiha Itachi. This feat is well known and he has been congratulated time and time again. True he left, but he came back and he will always be a Konoha ninja," Kakashi raised his voice at the end as he saw appalled looks aimed Sasuke's way.

"This is so embarrassing…" Sasuke muttered as a small blush adorned his face.

"And now Sakura… What can I say about Sakura?" Kakashi begun as Sakura 'eeped'. "I have known Sakura for 6 years and have watched her blossom from the bud she was into a beautiful talented Kunoichi. The best Kunoichi Konoha has ever seen." As Kakashi kept talking, tears welled in Sakura's eyes as she watched her sensei talk proudly of her. "Sakura is also the best I have ever seen at controlling chakra. What the future holds for her I don't know because she is growing stronger everyday and I hope, no, I know, she will make us all proud. She will make Konoha proud." By the end of the speech Sakura had her head buried in Sasuke's arm because tears were rolling down her face in both happiness and embarrassment.

"Thankyou Kakashi," Tsunade said as a round of applause echoed throughout the clearing. Gai had tears rolling down his face as he clapped the loudest yelling over the applause,

"THAT'S MY RIVAL! KAKASHIIII!"

"Oh lord," Kakashi said as he shook his head in embarrassment at Gai's actions.

"Now for my speech," said Tsunade as all three of team 7 stiffened at the thought of hearing all the things the Hokage wanted to say.

'Shit,' thought Sasuke as his eyes widened at the thought of reliving the fact he ran away from Konoha.

"Calm down Sasuke," whispered Sakura as her head turned out of his shoulder and she wiped her eyes before promptly returning her arms to the crooks of the boys' elbows.

"Now it's my turn to talk about these three fine Shinobi's before you. Uzumaki Naruto… what can I say about him that you don't already know? He's annoying, stupid, and completely frustrating," Tsunade said practically ripping out her hair as she remembered all the times he annoyed the hell out of her. "But, he is also the most warm-hearted person you will ever meet. For some reason whoever he comes in contact with falls under his spell and they just become friends with him, or like him in some way. It's his special power. Indeed, he is the container for the nine tailed fox, but he is not to blame. He overcame it and now he happens to be one of the strongest Shinobi in _history_!" Tsunade raised her voice as she saw some disapproving glances going Naruto's way. "I am honoured to name him the Hokage and –"

"BAA-CHAN NO WAY!" Naruto yelled as he jumped about in glee at the thought of finally achieving his dream. "SO WHEN ARE YOU RETIRING?" He was still yelling jumping around the stage throwing his arms around in excitement.

"NARUTO, YOU IDIOT! SHE WASN'T FINISHED!" Sakura yelled hitting upside his head.

"Itai! Sakura-chan…" Naruto whined as he squatted down and rubbed his head in pain.

"As I was saying," Tsunade continued, as she looked at Naruto with the threat of pain in her eyes. "I am also, 'proud' was meant to be the word but now I don't know if I should replace it with 'regrettably', to say that the Sannin name needs to be passed down to the next generation, and Uzumaki Naruto will be given the 'Toad Sannin' name!" Tsunade threw her hands in the air as the applause went so loud it was deafening.

"Hehe, can't say she never does anything for you, can you Naruto?" Sakura asked as she thumped Naruto on the back, who was just standing there in a daze.

"Uzumaki Naruto, come forth to receive the sign of the Toad Sannin," Tsunade said as Jiriaya jumped down from the tree he was sitting in.

"If I may?" He asked as he took over from Tsunade who nodded in agreement. Jiriaya walked forward until he was standing in front of Naruto with only a little height difference. "Uzumaki Naruto, do you swear on your ninja way that you will take this title and honour it, fighting for your village till the end?"

"Hai!" Naruto stood tall as Jiriaya performed some hand signals then slammed his hand against Naruto's chest, making the boy fall back a step or two in shock.

"You have now taken the responsibility of 'Toad Sannin'… make me proud, my son." Jiriaya smiled as Naruto broke in a grin, slapping Jiriaya on the shoulder as way of recognition.

"…Thanks old man."

"Now on to Uchiha Sasuke. We all know the Snake Sannin was Orochimaru and that just because Sasuke is succeeding him does not make him anything like that slimy betrayer!" Tsunade finished with clenched fists as she thought of her teammate. "Anyway, obviously he can't be here to pass down the title because he's dead, so I will be doing it for him." And with that said Tsunade walked towards Sasuke. Sakura unhooked her arm and stood off to the side as Sasuke received his Sannin name.

"Do you, Uchiha Sasuke, swear on your ninja way that you will take this title and honour it, fighting for your village till the end?" Tsunade repeated the words that sealed Naruto's fate.

"Hai," Sasuke said as he braced himself for the jutsu Tsunade was currently performing. "Oof!" The air went out of him as he was pushed back from the force of Tsunade's shove.

"You have now received the responsibility of 'Snake Sannin'. Prove Konoha wrong Uchiha and protect it with your life."

"Hai Tsunade, thankyou," Sasuke bowed as he felt a burning on his left shoulder blade.

"Now onto _my_ pupil," Tsunade's eyes softened as she moved onto Sakura. Sakura stood tall, eyes glistening with unshed tears as she watched her teacher put her hands on either side of Sakura's head on her shoulders, and looked her in the eyes.

"Do you, Haruno Sakura, swear on your ninja way that you will take this title and honour it, fighting for your village with your life?"

"Hai! I swear," Sakura said, collecting chakra to her feet, as Tsunade performed the jutsu and slammed her hands down on her chest. Sakura winced but didn't move an inch as her chakra was focused towards her feet, keeping her still.

"You have now gained the title of 'Slug Sannin'… I'm so proud Sakura. I couldn't have asked for a better student… and daughter," Tsunade pulled her into an embrace as Sakura felt a burning on her left shoulder blade.

"Gomen nasai, Tsunade-sam –"

"Just Tsunade now, Sakura. You have surpassed me in every way," Tsunade pulled back as she looked at Sakura with pride evident in her eyes.

"Now, people of Konoha, meet your new Legendary Sannin!" Tsunade yelled referring to the three people standing proud behind her.

'Thankyou Tsunade, thankyou." Sakura thought to herself as she smiled brightly. A single tear of happiness made its way down her cheek as she looked out at the people of Konoha gathered in the clearing.

"Uchiha Sasuke: 'Snake Sannin'. Uzumaki Naruto: 'Toad Sannin'. Haruno Sakura: 'Slug Sannin'."

As soon as the ceremony was over Tsunade took all three of them aside and told them,

"You all possess the make of the Sannin. All of you have the mark of the representing summoning animal on your left shoulder blade. Sakura you will have mine, which is a pink slug. Naruto you will have Jiriaya's, which is an orange toad, and Sasuke you will have Orochimaru's which is a coiled dark purple snake. The small burn you would have felt in that area would have been the appearance of the symbol. Make Konoha proud… Legendary Sannin," Tsunade bowed her head in respect and walked off smiling.

"Wow… Legendary Sannin, huh?" Naruto asked lightly as he rubbed his head in embarrassment.

"Yeah… when did that happen?" Sakura asked laughing lightly as they all stood stock still in shock.

"BILLBOARD-BROW! CONGRATULATIONS!" Ino yelled as the entire Rookie 9, plus Team Gai, ran over to congratulate them. None noticing the pair of eyes watching Sakura with a smirk on their face.

"Well, well, well, who would have thought?" They said to themselves before falling back into the darkness.


End file.
